A Brave New World
by Mad Oni
Summary: After a misadventure in Dunbroch a young keyblade weilder finds himself with a surprise. With his adventure taking a surprise turn he finds an unlikely companion.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun began to rise as a door opened revealing a dark haired woman. Her green dress flowing as she crossed the room she perched on the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she began to pet the head of the bed's occupant. Messy red curls moved under her hand as the girl smiled. Stirring the girl peeked an eye open pulling the pillow over her head. With a small laugh the pillow was removed before being dropped to the floor.

"Come along Merida you know today is a special day." The woman stated.

"But Maw I dunno if I can tolerate another dunderheid. Why do I gotta do this again?" Merida wined pushing herself up

"He requested to meet nothing more I trust you'll behave." She stated pulling her into a hug

Merida smiled returning her mother's hug hopefully for today. Slowly her mother began to play with a strand of Merida's hair. Merida from at the action knowing what was coming next. Calming her mind she prepared herself for what to come. With a quiet sigh she pulled away looking at her mother.

"Maw let's get a move on." She said with a smile

Close to an hour later Merida sat with her family watching the large doors. Slowly the doors opened and a young man stepped inside. His tan skin glistening in the light of the room. His sharp eyes glowed icy blue. He was clad in a crimson shirt with gray pants and boots and gloves. As he approached them the young man fell to one knee. He looked almost like a knight as he bowed before them. His eyes were trained on the wooden floor between them as his face was stern. Suddenly the young man looked up at the sound of boisterous laughter from the thrones. He found the king cackling like his seat rocking under him.

"This wee lad comes inta me castle lookin to try for the hand of me daughter? Look at him isn't he tiny he probably can't even fight the dandy." The king bellowed slapping his wooden knee

" Fergus show some respect to our guest." The queen whispered

"But Elinor I'm only jokin with the lad." Fergus pouted crossing his arms

"Ya da was was only joshin with him maw his feelin's weren't hurt by it." Merida muttered watching the young man

The young man simply ran a hand through his carmel hair. He seemed nervous to being in their presence. It was almost as if he had never been before a noble before. He slowly stumbled backward toward the door refusing to make eye contact. He had barely made it five steps before something stopped him. hand on his shoulder made him flinch turning to see king Fergus beside him.

"Now now laddie why ya fleein' we ain't gonna hurt ya none." Fergus stated slapping him on the back

"Sir I think you misunderstand why my presence here. I'm not here for the reason you think I came here to warn you. My master requested I inform you heartless threat that could come to your world." He announced his expression stern

"Heartless eh sounds like a threatenin beasty. Maybe we should go huntin for the buggers before they attack us.".Fergus bellowed confidently

"A jolly good plan da I'll get ma bow." Merida announced jumping from her seat

"You will do no such thing. There is no way you're going out there to hunt some strange beast." Elinor snapped blocking Merida

Like a kicked dog Fergus returned to his throne. Pouting he glared at the floor refusing to look at his wife. Awkwardly the young man bowed once again spinning on his heels he made his way out. Jumping from her seat Merida was mere steps behind him as he walked out. Stepping into the courtyard he froze feeling her presence at his side.

"Relax ya nancy I have a feelin' I know where those buggers yer lookin' for might be. Come with me." She stated gesturing for him to follow

Before long they were riding from the castle into the forest. As they road through the underbrush his eyes traveled the area around them. He couldn't help but smile in wonder this world was full of beautiful nature. With a jerk Merida pulled her horse to a stop her eyes staring straight ahead wide in surprise.

"Aye is that one of yer wee buggers?" She asked pointed a finger ahead

In front of them stood a large bear its black hide spiked. Its eyes glowed purple as it snarled at them baring its monstersous fangs. With lumbering steps the beast charged only to met with an arrow to the chest. With a hop he was off the horse strolling over to the strange creature. With a flick of his wrist an odd blade appeared in his waiting hand.

The slender blade was black metal with a square guard. The end of the blade had a strange shape it looked like the teeth of a skeleton key. A loop was at the bottom of the blade like something was missing from it. As he swung his blade the beast's head shot up snagging the blade tossing him aside. As he tumbled to the side Merida fired multiple arrows into its neck.

Pointing his blade like a wand the stranger summoned lightning. Striking from the sky the bolt struck the arrows like lightning rods. Slowly the beast faded into nothingness black wisps floating on the wind. Dismissing his blade he stood only to be met with a look of surprise. Ignoring it he returned to the horse hoping back on.

"Don't be thinkin' we be just be goin' back without you plainin yerself" Merida muttered crossing her arms

"Look it's hard to explain but the short version is my name is Duncan I'm a keyblade warrior hunting heartless." Duncan stated with a sigh

"Ah so what now?" She asked

"I close the keyhole and leave for home." He replied

"Then there's something we gotta do first." She announced

Before long he sat on a mountain side over looking the forest. At his side Merida sat taking in the veiw of the cloudy midday sky. She watched as the clouds shifted taking the form of a keyhole. Raising a brow she stared at the strange object in the sky nudging Duncan. Blinking he spun to her following her gaze to the keyhole.

"Looks like we found the keyhole." He chuckled summoning his keyblade

"Now that ya found it use yer magic key on it." She muttered eyes locked on the keyhole

"Right right locking the keyhole." He mumbled aiming his blade

A beam of light shot from his key hitting the keyhole dead center. A quiet click filled the air as the keyhole faded. Once the keyhole was completely gone rain began to fall on them in light sprinkles Turning to him Merida turned him before bursting into a fit of laughter. A few seconds later he was laughing along with her. In unison they fell back onto the grass looking up at the dark sky.

"What're the other worlds like out there?" She asked putting her arms behind her head

"I'm not supposed to talk about that I could get in trouble with my master." He grumbled casting a spell with his key

A crystal like barrier appeared above them as the force of the rain increased. The downpour bounced against the sheild before sliding down. On contact it caused a rainbow of colors to appear on the crystal each different from the last. Her eyes alight with amazement Merida watched as the colors appeared on the shield. He gave a slight smile at her awe allowing his blade to vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

As they returned to the castle the sun was beginning to set. Ridding through the gates they found Fergus and Elinor standing in the courtyard. The pair wore matching glares as they dismounted the horse. As Merida returned the horse to the stable they slowly approached Duncan. Stumbling he retreated a few steps backward before being grabbed. Lifting the young man off the ground Fergus smiled slightly.

"Easy laddie we wanna offer our congrats for bringing our daughter back safe," Fergus stated with a laugh

"It doesn't help our worry that those creatures could have gotten her," Elinor said quietly

Rushing over Merida stared in confusion at the current situation. Slowly Duncan was placed on his feet sending her a small smile. Sending their guest a slight glance Merida slowly strolled to the large wooden door a slight smile on her lips. Today's events replaying in her mind. As she reached the door her father's booming voice drew her attention.

"Say me, lad, what happened on yer frolic in the woods?" Fergus asked loudly

"Da naw we didnae nothin. Just some cutting about in da forest." Merida yelled marching over to her father

"Alright, I'll take ye word can't assume the worst of a guest. What kinda king would I be then?" Fergus muttered with a slight smile

* * *

The full moon cast its silver glow on Duncan as he strolled through the trees. Stepping into a clearing he sighed at the sight of the waiting Highwind. With a quick glance back at the castle he made his way to the ship. Opening the hatch he stepped inside closing his eyes as the hatch closed. Instinctively he pressed several buttons before leaning back in his seat. Slowly the ship began to ascend leaving the world behind.

"Well that went surprisingly easily," Duncan whispered to himself

"Easy ye be daffy in yer head."

At the familiar voice, Duncan nearly fell from his seat. Slowly Merida crept out from under the control board. With a mischievous smile, she perched in the seat beside him. His eyes went wide as his ship entered the lanes between worlds. How had she gotten in here she was not even supposed to know about his ship. Continuing to smile Merida spun to look out of the cockpit's dome. The colors of the lanes brought a look of amazement back to her face.

"Glory be we be traveling through rainbows." She whispered

"That's not far off actually." He replied with a small smile

With a sudden jolt, the ship was launched forward as it entered a wormhole. Popping out of the wormhole the ship eased to a stop. As the ship eased it's way forward The Sorcerer's Tower came into view. On its own, the ship landed in a grassy area in front of the tower the hatch opening. As he stood in his seat Duncan could see deep blue hair glow in the moonlight. Ducking down he curled up hiding under the console shaking in terror.

"Duncan I know you're up there I will come after you."

"Right away master just a moment," Duncan yelled

With a leap, Duncan jumped from the Highwind landing in a roll. With a curious look, his master turned to him as Merida appeared. Without a word between them, she began her descent of the ship's side. Running a hand through her blue hair his master gave a silent sigh. She approached his master giving a quick curtsey with a polite smile.

"Princess Merida of DunBroch at your service." Said politely

"Keyblade Master Aqua a pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness,"

Time had been kind to the former pupil of Master Eraqus. She didn't look much older than when she did two decades ago. In that time it had become her responsibility to ensure the forces of light are kept strong. The last thing they needed was a heartless resurgence.

"Master I'd like you to know this was purely an accident. I don't know how she found my ship." Duncan muttered shame strong on his face

Without a word, Aqua turned to make her way toward the entrance. Stepping inside she motioned for them to follow. A light twinkled in her eyes as she made her way to the office. As they entered they found Aqua examining what looked like a metal bow.

The bow was crafted from gold and silver twisted together. It had a grip made of red leather but it lacked a cord. The bow was that of a longbow its metal having a slight glow. As Aqua spun the bow between her fingers Merida blinked at the sight of it. Slowly she stepped closer taking it from his hand.

"Where be the cord ye can't shoot a bloomin' arrow without it." She asked

"Why do you pretend with this bow princess I think you'll be surprised," Aqua teased

Spinning the bow in her hand she mimicked the drawing of an arrow. As she went through the motions a glowing white string appeared across the bow. Pulling the string back an arrow formed from golden light appeared. With a gasp of surprise, the princess dropped the bow. As the bow tumbled to the floor the arrow and string vanished as if they were never there. With a look of shock, she kept her eyes locked on the bow.

"That bow be magic what kind of sorcerer are ye?" She quipped glancing at Aqua

"That's just something my former mentor left behind. I thought you could use it." Aqua stated smiling slightly

Delicately Merida scooped up the bow giving it a look of scrutiny. Giving the mystical string a small pluck she smiled slightly at the resistance. Turning to Aqua she nodded tightening grip on the bow. aqua sat on the edge of his desk crossing his arms slowly she turned to look at both of them. With a schemer's smile, he spoke in a stern voice.

"Duncan I want Merida to join your journey." He stated

"What a bonnie plan I will be up for a jolly quest," Merida announced raising the bow high

From the window, three lights flew in circling Merida beginning to swirling. As they swirled a whirlwind of colors hid the princess from view. As the lights vanished Merida appeared in a new outfit. She looked down at herself as the three fairies appeared around her.

She now wore a blue tunic with cream pants and brown boots. On each forearm, she wore a leather bracer with a Celtic knot design on each one. A braided cord held back her messy red curls. A brown belt was around her waist with a black metal bear's face its center.

"What do you think miss perfect for adventuring wouldn't you say, miss?" The fairies asked

"Now I'm set for questin," Merida replied smiling resting the bow on her shoulders

"So what's our next world?" Duncan asked curiously

Grabbing a slip of paper from his desk Aqua tossed it to his pupil. Catching the map Duncan turned to his newly elected companion. Turning to him the bow vanished into thin air in a white flashed. With a smile, Aqua waved them off from her perch on her desk. With a slam of the door, the duo rushed down the stairs.

Reaching the Highwind they swiftly boarded preparing to take off. With a loud hum, the engine came to life-shaking the ship. Rising the ship rushed into the laned floating on the colorful waves. Glancing at the paper he found a set of coordinates leading to a world he'd never heard of. With a few clicks, he typed them in before the ship zoomed off.

* * *

**I might continue this but I'm not sure if I will yet. Reviews are appreciated if you're feeling kind. **


	3. Chapter 3

Easing through the lanes between Duncan stared at the console. This was odd he should have had some sign of the world by now. All his map showed at his destination was empty space spread out before him. Wait what was that a glowing light rushed by causing the craft to spin. Leaping from his seat Duncan grabbed Merida moving between her and the dome of the cockpit. As he shielded hear the sound of cracking glass reached their ears. On reflex, he summoned a barrier around them. The second the barrier spell trigger the dome above them shattered against a nearby rock.

Watching the sight of their cockpit roof float away the archer froze. She had not predicted this would be her end. She always imagined perishing on the battlefield defending her homeland. Not out in space trapped in some bubble helpless as a wee baby. Her thoughts drifted to her family curious if they were still safe. As her mind became distant her body slowly lost consciousness.

Slowly a portal of darkness opened around them taking them in. Carefully the shadows cradled the sphere. The sphere moved as if traveling down an unseen rail it's occupations unaware of their destination. His vision a haze Duncan watched from inside as the golden eyes Of heartless loomed outside. The beasts had their eyes locked on to them as the sphere moved. Just as he believed they were about to pounce a light glow behind them.

"Faldi Faldonza are you injured, my friend?'

His body aching Duncan sat up his eyes taking in his surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of city. The musicians on every corner filled the area with beautiful jazz music. Slowly he turned to be met with the smiling face of a man barely older than himself.

"Where are we?"

The stranger crutched at his side worry hidden in his eyes. Then he felt it a familiar tingle in his heart. Heartless was close but he couldn't find any trace of the beasts nearby. Then he saw something move behind him. His shadow stood from the ground creeping toward them. As it moved it slowly took a more beastly form its lips curved in a wicked grin.

Sneering angrily Duncan stepped toward his shadow with a deathly glare. Making eye contact with him his shadow retreated in terror. With a deep breath, he could feel a weight on his heart. As his shadow moved to flee a golden orb struck it. As the shadow vanished Duncan caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby window. A pair of golden eyes and a sinister smile looked back at him. As his appearance returned to normal a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Welcome to New Orleans, as you can see things ain't all sunshine and rainbows."

* * *

Hunched over the round table the purple-clad man shuffled a deck of cards. He was going to have company soon and he wanted to be prepared. With a faint grin, he closed his eyes laying his deck across the table with a dramatic motion. As the cards touched the table a figure appeared in the shadow beyond him.

"Ah if it isn't my benevolent benefactor." He whispered quietly

As his benefactor ran her fingertips along with the cards he touched a feather on his hat. It looked to be a raven feather but it was marked with a pattern like that of dragon scales. With a small smile, she tapped the table with a single blood-red fingernail ignoring the cards. Her eyes lazily moved over the tarot cards. Her eyes slowly look around the room taking in the various mystical objects. This was a rather odd building but she had no place to judge.

"So good doctor what is it you plan to do now that you are freed of the darkness?" She questioned

"I am simply here to serve you nothing more." He Replied with a bow of his head

"An excellent answer now let us begin." She whispered

Slowly her hand wrapped around a blue flame hanging from her neck. As she touched it she felt the power of the underworld flow through her. As the power coursed through her veins she left in a burst of green flame. As the flame died down he spun swiping up the cards as he moved. Smiling to himself he returned to shuffling the deck of cards.

"Well my friends looks like we have some fun ahead of us." He announced the shadows around him dancing with joy


End file.
